funfandomcom-20200215-history
Am Oktoberfest
07:00 Uhr: Ein guter Tag um aufzustehen. Verschiedene Kunden besuchen unsere Firma und mit 'uns' das Oktoberfest. Ich bin gut drauf und danke dem Herrn, dass ich da nicht dabei bin sondern nur gewisse Kollegensäcke. Ha, ha! * 09:00 Uhr: Soeben E-Mail bekommen. Kreimer ist krank und ich soll als Ersatz mitkommen. Herr, was habe ich getan dass Du mich so strafst? * 09:01 Uhr: Aber nicht mit mir. Ich bin schlauer. Und ich habe Freunde. Gute Freunde! Zum Beispiel Karl den Betriebarzt. Eine Bierzeltallergie ist ja schnell diagnostiziert. * 09:30 Uhr: Betriebsarzt attestiert mir glänzende Gesundheit. Blödes Arschloch! * 14:01 Uhr: Endlich Fax vom Anwalt, Spezialist Arbeitsrecht, muss also kein Trachtengewand tragen. Revidiere Vorurteile über Anwälte. Wir brauchen das Pack wohl wirklich. * 14:30 Uhr: Abmarsch zum Oktoberfest in einem Pulk von etwa 50 Personen. Bemerke, dass mein Abteilungsleiter auf dem Weg an einem Stück Butter herumnuckelt. Was hat er vor? Egal ich jedenfalls werde ein Alsterwasser trinken und mich dann aus dem Staub machen. * 15:00 Uhr: Ankunft. Auf dem Weg von der U-Bahn zum Festplatz torkeln uns die ersten Betrunkenen entgegen. Sehe meine schlimmsten Vorurteile über Süddeutschland in jeder nur denkbaren Hinsicht bestätigt. Allerdings sieht Frau Koksdorfer in ihrem Trachtenkleid wirklich nicht unattraktiv aus. * 15:07 Uhr: Bemerke großen Verkehr um die Wies'n. Vor allem ankommende und abfahrende Sanitäter. * 15:30 Uhr: Nach Überquerung einiger Herumliegender erreichen wir Bierzelt. Sicherheitspersonal will uns nicht reinlassen, Zelt überfüllt. Unsere Reservierung wird ignoriert. Zu recht, denn wir können sie nicht nachweisen. Unser Vorstand ist komplett verschwunden - dabei haben die Heinis doch die Eintrittskarten. * 15:35 Uhr: Schlägerei vor uns! * 15:40 Uhr: Schlägerei links neben uns! * 15:45 Uhr: Schlägerei rechts neben uns! * 15:50 Uhr: Schlägerei hinter uns! * 15:55 Uhr: Vorstand gut drauf, vor allem Goldmann und Sachs haben zugelangt und sich wohl an einer Schnapsbar ein paar erste Runden gegeben. Verstehe die Last der Führungsverantwortung. Sicherheitsleute lassen uns nun ins Zelt. * 16:00 Uhr: Lärm wie in einer Bierhalle - wen wundert's es ist ja auch eine. Äußere dies, doch keiner lacht. Muß dringend an meinen Gags arbeiten. * 16:01 Uhr: Luft zum Schneiden. Boden nass, irgendwo regnet's rein. Überall rote Nasen und volle Blasen. Bayerisch gekleidete Kapelle spielt gerade 'Mambo No. 5'. * 16:03 Uhr: Erste Verluste noch auf dem Gang. Krawczyk von der Entwicklung kriegt einen Krug auf den Schädel und landet blutend auf dem schmierigen Boden. Schmidt, der ihm zu Hilfe eilt, wird von privaten Sicherheitsleuten offenbar für Angreifer gehalten, mit zwei Gummi-Totschlägern ausgeknockt und zusammen mit Krawczyk aus dem Zelt geworfen. Bayerisch gekleidete Kapelle spielt gerade 'Samba di Janeiro'. * 16:04 Uhr: Vorfall arbeitet in mir. Will empört das Zelt verlassen, sehe dann aber die drohenden Gebärden der Sicherheitsleute und beschließe zumindest meine Freimarke für ein Hähnchen und ein Bier zu nutzen. * 16:12 Uhr: Blasmusik schwenkt nun in Richtung 'Boney M'. Erreichen unsere reservierte Box. Rücksichtslose Kollegen beginnen sofort zu qualmen. Als ob die Luft hier nicht schon mies genug wäre. Bin froh, dass ich es vor zwei Jahren aufgegeben habe. Seitdem ist mein Leben viel besser. Habe es leider nicht geschafft in der Nähe von Frau Koksdorf er zu sitzen. Wir hätten uns prima über die neue Buchhaltungssoftware austauschen konnen. * 17:05 Uhr: ENDLICH! Wir können unsere Bestellung aufgeben! * 18:04 Uhr: Mehrere Frauen, denen ich nicht im Dunklen begegnen möchte, tragen gleichzeitig etwa zwanzig Maß Schaum pro Arm herein, sowie etliche Hendl die ihre besten Zeiten zweifelsohne schon hinter sich hatten, als der Grill noch in ferner Zukunft lag. Mit Knödel. * 18:06 Uhr: Stelle fest, dass auf dem Oktoberfest die Maß-Krüge nur Halbe enthalten. Frage mich auch wie drei verschiedene Lippenstiftsorten an mein Glas kommen. Proste Frau Koksdorfer zu, Sie prostet zurück. Wenn das meine Frau wüsste. Naja ein kleiner Flirt hat noch niemandem geschadet. * 19:09 Uhr: Kapelle spielt zackige Militarmärsche. Neid! Oberhuber neben mir haut klammheimlich ab. Ich will mich schon mit ihm zusammen verkrümeln, da hinterlässt er mir seine Bier- und Hendl-Marken. Nehme an. Erstens, eine Person weniger zwischen mir und Gesprächen über den Schuldbegriff bei Ibsen mit Frau Koksdorfer. Zweitens gilt: „Besser den Magen verrenkt als dem Chef was geschenkt“. * 19:25 Uhr: Die zweite Maß schmeckt in der Tat besser als die erste. Blas-Kapelle spielt Portishead im 3/4-Takt. * 19:42 Uhr: Betriebsarzt und Chefsekretärin sind plötzlich weg. Hab ich schon Filmriss? * 19:55 Uhr: Die Dritte ist die bisher definitiv beste. * 20:00 Uhr: Betriebsarzt und Chefsekretärin plötzlich wieder da. Wo san die bloss g'wesen? * 20:18 Uhr: Wo hier wohl die Töpfe san? * 20:19 Uhr: Alle haben rote Nasen und prasseln wuid durchanand. Die negative Wirkung von Allohol kann nich mehr geleugnet wer'n. Vor allem seitdem der Chef in Unterhos'n auf dem Tisch tanzt, was nur hoib so bizarr war' waun sei' Sekretärin net oben-ohne mitmachen wurde. Wusste gar nicht dass es sooo große BHs gibt. Scheiß-Konfirmandenblase. Ich glaub ich muss mal. Chefsekretärin und Abteilungsleiter plötzlich weg. * 20:26 Uhr: I halt's definitiv nimmer aus. Ich muss pinkeln. * 20:27 Uhr: Press mich quälende Stunden durch Menschenmassen, nur um dann eine Schlange zu erreichen. Anstehen an Pisspötten. Jo san die denn narrisch? * 20:28 Uhr: Oh Gott, oh Gott, wenn das mal gutgeht. * 20:29 Uhr: Oh Scheisse, oh Mann, o Gottogott, ah, ah, bald da vorne noch drei Mann. Himmel! Die stengan jo vor'm Waschbecken aun. * 20:30 Uhr: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Der Abfluss ist frei. * 20:40 Uhr: Kollegen sind nett. Bei meiner Rückkehr stand schon ein neues Bier bereit. Zigarre lehne ich allerdings ab. Kaue heimlich Koffeintabletten. Chefsekretärin immer noch, sowie Goldmann und Sachs, plötzlich weg. Abteilungsleiter wieder da. Rätselhaft. Auf dem Klo hab ich sie nicht gesehen. Abteilungsleiter sieht verschwitzt aus. Mir is auch scho warm. * 20:42 Uhr: Nehme Zigarre nun doch an, schließlich kann ich die mir nun gegenüber sitzende Frau Koksdorfer nicht alleine rauchen lassen. * 20:50 Uhr: Am Nebentisch übergießen fünf Neuseelander drei Italienerinnen mit Bier Erstaunlich wie transparent T-Shirts werden können. Sakra An dene Nippel kannt' ma jo an Huat aufhänga. * 21:10 Uhr: Chefsekretärin sowie Goldmann und Sachs plötzlich wieder da. Ich geb's auf. Unterhalt mich prima mit Frau Koksdorfer. Gebe den Mann von Welt, weise auf mein Buch hin und mach schlüpfrige Anspielungen, immerhin spüre ich ihren nackten Fuß an meinem Hosenfall. Als ich ihr unter dem Tisch meine Hand auf den Schenkel legenwill - Hey, nur legen! Was ist daran schlimm? - Feuert sie mir Eine! G'schamige Zickn. * 21:20 Uhr: Ihr Fuß steckt immer noch in meinem Hosenfall. Versteh oaner de Weiba! Schaue allen anwesenden Dirndl-Dirnen auf'n Mund um a bisserl Oralsex visualisiern. * 21:29 Uhr: Herrgottna, langsam werd ma aba des Sperma flockig. Wend mich der Chefsekretärin zu. A bisserl was geht imma. Thekla hoasst se also die oide Schnoi'n. Und sie liebt meine Sex-Witzerl, tja hot hoit an G'schmock. Ja so soin de Dirndln sei. Verrucht. Fühl mi a bissal benommen. Kau noch mehr Koffeintabletten. Werd scho helf'n. Fuaß knet' wieda - jo wos is jetz dees? * 21:31 Uhr: Ois klart si auf. Es war und ist da Thekla ihr Fuaß. Dass sie Tippen kann dees war ja quasi bekannt aber a mit de Fiass hat'ses drauf! „Oh, la, la“ und „Luijah!“ sog i. * 21:32 Uhr: Thekla mocht an Subberwitz. * 21:40 Uhr: Stoarker Urin-Geruch. Koa Aunung wo der herkommt, is eh egal. I lieg mit da Thekla untam Tisch. Praktisch. Sie hat scho lang koa Unterwäsch mehr o. Mit viel Mühe quetsch i mein ölften Finga (Codename Zyklop) durch'n Eingriff von dera verdaummten Schiesser-Unterhosn. I Depp, i bleeder. Hatt i doch bloss den Slip an'zogen. Jetzat woas i a, warum mei Frau mir immer sogt ich soi de Unterwäsch bassend zum Hemd anziang. * 21:41 Uhr: Geräumig, aber warm und feucht. Jodelhidu! Extrem feucht!?! Ernüchternd feucht!!??!! Is do etwa schon oana vor mia kumma??!!?? Nojo, jetz' is eh scho wurscht! * 21:42 Uhr: Boid! Jo, glei Kloane, i kumm gleich. Jo! Jo! Jooohh! Glei. * 21:43 Uhr: WUUUAAAAH! Goldmann und Sachs aus dem Vorstand übergeben sich lautstark unter den Tisch auf uns. 10 Sekunden vor dem Raketenstart. Bin auf oan Schlog wieder nüchtern. * 21:44 Uhr: Thekla flüchtet kriechend unter einen anderen Tisch und bleibt bei dortiger Swinger-Party liegen. Will ebenfalls aufstehen, rutsch' aber in Erbrochenem aus. Sakra hier unten ist ois platschnass und mit halbverdaute Knödel-Fetzen verschmiert. Ey die Hendl-Haut hättens vor'm Schluck'n doch wenigstens kau'n können. * 21:45 Uhr: Endlich auf'n Knien, aber orientierungslos. Wem gehört der Rock vor meini Augn? Ey! Netter Schlüpfer, der mit der aufgedruckten Madonna vor'm goldenen Dreieck. Verdammt! Wieder ausgerutscht. * 21:46 Uhr: Wuarg! Kann kaum glauben dass Goldmann und Sachs soviel kotzen können. Mache den Fehler ungläubig an dem wiedergekauten Haxn-Blaukraut-Bier-Geschmisch zu riechen. Sofort wird mir übel. Übergebe mich zwischen die Beine der Fremden vor mir. * 21:47 Uhr: Schlechte Idee - war Frau Koksdorfer. I glaub I schleich mi. * 22:17 Uhr: Hob mi draussn mit Dosenbier duschn lossn. Jetzt gets ma wieda bessa. * 22:37 Uhr: Bloskapoin spuit 'In the Mood'. Ja sog a moi is des ewa boarisch? Zefix hallelujah! Die bleede Musi kriagat i do daham olla weu scho dreimoi. * 22:45 Uhr: No a Viertlstund, nachher mochans zua die bleeden Deppen die. Statt, dass mer no a Moss bringa datn. Aber dees gibts ja gar nia ned. * 23:01 Uhr: Verreckta Hundsvott schleich di, oda i fotz da links und rechts oane, dass' nura so schnackelt! Du, host mi? Wos wuist no? Kimm her Birscherl, wauns di traust............. * 04:17 Uhr: Zefix. Wo bin i?... * 05:47 Uhr: Verdammt! Wo bin ich? * 05:51 Uhr: Sonne geht auf. A Zamperl... wollte sagen ein Hund steht quer über meinem Gesicht. * 05:52 Uhr: Der Hund hebt das hintere rechte Bein... Kategorie:Alkohol